


Imagine

by ThatSaxGirl



Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 08:56:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4173744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatSaxGirl/pseuds/ThatSaxGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For some reason this is what I came up with for the prompt 'Fireflies' for the Sunshine Challenge...</p>
<p>Jack is a firefly and is always thinking about the man who always seemed to be shouting.</p>
<p>Mark wonders what a firefly could be thinking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imagine

Jack flew around in the dark for a while before landing on a leaf that faced the house of that man. He just couldn’t get him out of his head! What was it about him? It had been what felt like forever since the first time Jack had seen him. The man had been shouting at something that looked like a box filled with light, and since then there hadn’t been a single moment when the man was out of his mind. So, he’d flown around the house trying to see inside. Right now he could see two other men with his man and saw them sitting on a big, long soft thing and yell (why did the man always seem to be shouting?) at something on a screen that they were controlling. It was all very confusing. Humans were weird. Jack flew up from his leaf and near the window so he could get a closer look…

“Well it’s been fun guys! I’ll see you later yeah?”  
Bob and Wade stood on Mark’s doorstep.  
“Yeah sure,” Bob smiled as he noticed, “Hey look! A firefly!”  
The three boys looked as the little insect suddenly flew away.  
“Heh, it’s almost as if the little guy got startled or embarrassed.” Wade giggled.  
“Imagine if he had a personality! Like he was actually a little person with thoughts and feelings” Bob wondered.   
“Yeah that would be cool!” Mark grinned. 

After the boys had said their goodbyes Mark walked back into his house and sat down on his sofa. He laughed again about the comment Bob had made about the firefly and imagined if it really did have a personality and maybe what it would think if him. Would they be friends?   
Mark gazed out of the window at the little dot of light hovering outside his house and began to wonder.


End file.
